


Moment of Regret

by Saphflare



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Death, Ficlet, implied former relationship, impliied familial relations, welp this is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphflare/pseuds/Saphflare
Summary: That moment where Clef eliminated a person of his past and meets a familiar face.





	Moment of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> In which I have digged something out of my mess of documents and have decided on the whim to post something random.  
> This is probably inaccurate and has mistakes but you know what to flipping heck with it.

He had to do it

 

That was what he told himself as he pulled the trigger, this was the thought repeating as he waited for the shot to hit its mark.

 

It was for the greater good

 

His mind skipped, as the bullet entered her head and the goddess fell

 

She was a danger to us

 

Ichor leaked from the deity’s head, a glowing golden interlocking with threads of auburn hair, cascading to the ground.  The starlight that had filled her eyes never once wavered, even as the atmosphere rippled from her death.

 

She was going to kill all of us

 

The ethereal aura that surrounded the area faded, the goddess’ devotees killed as gunshots rang through the hidden orchard.  The earth silently mourning, the plants withered and curled from him, the one that killed their patron.

 

This was necessary

 

The field operative stood up, a bit shaken seeing the familiar face.  He walked over the deity’s body and saw that it was starting to melded back to the earth.  He signaled two of his men to come over, a case already prepared. With quick work they were able to preserve the body, trapping it in a cage of steel and protective glass.  

 

The two left to join the others, ready to finish clearing out this area and leave.  He stared at the case, a hand laid on top as his hand lightly traced the woman’s features.  She still looked the same after all these years.

 

He continued to ruminate in his thoughts, old memories of a young girl with hooves for her feet and starlight in her eyes.  Of course she was older now, more mature and well just emanating a divine origin of the very earth itself. One would have thought that this man would feel some guilt in ending the life of someone so dear to him once.

 

He didn’t though

 

He got up, a sigh escaping his mouth as his thoughts came back to the present.  The echoes of firearms had ceased for a while now, signalling the end of their mission.  They stopped the goddess and her followers, humanity would not be returning to Eden anytime soon.

 

As he pressed the radio to call in there transport out, he heard a light rustle and crunch of fallen leaves.  His eyes zeroing on the culprit, his firearm reflexively aimed. And he blinked.

 

A young girl peer from behind the cover of a large tree, probably no older than a fair decade and the baby skin of her arm and upper chest exposed to the cool air.  Ghostly wisps of dirty blonde hair shifted in the wind, similar to his own. But most striking of all were her eyes, bright and filled with starlight, just like the one that laid dead beneath him.

 

Familiar starry eyes stared into him with trepidation, yet a hint of curiosity, and then looking into the case.  A shaky voice whispering.

 

“Mama...”

 

He felt his heart pummel, with this moment of regret.


End file.
